Wipeout
by malic124
Summary: The sequel to "Consumed by Darkness." Keira leads a rescue team after Solin, who has gone missing while hunting down Sith on Malachor V. What they find there takes them completely by surprise.
1. Assembly

Keira Port and her apprentice Ngema Resor stood outside the Jedi council chambers, waiting to be admitted. They were going to request to start a rescue team that would lead an operation to find and return Keira's former master, Solin Malice, who had gone missing about a month before. Solin had traveled to Malachor V, in search of his former friend Vulcan Gunner, who had created a new kind of Dark Jedi known as the Sith. He hadn't been heard from since arriving at Malachor and Keira was beginning to worry that he had been captured. After waiting in silence for a few moments, the council doors opened. Keira and Ngema proceeded into the council chambers. They stood, side-by-side, in the center of the chambers before Sabe' Weinstein, Solin's former master spoke.

"Keira, Ngema, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I think we all know why Ngema and I are here, master Sabe'," Keira replied irritably.

"About Solin?"

"Yes, he's been missing for a month and I really think we should send a rescue team after him."

"We understand your position, Keira," Sabe' said. "Unfortunately, none of the masters of the council are willing to lead the rescue team."

"I'll do it," Keira said quickly. "I already have some team members assembled."

"Who do you have?"

"I have Y'not Yorbn, a Wookie friend of Solin's and Bazila Trebreh, Y'not's partner, prepared to accompany us on the rescue."

"Very good," Sabe' replied. "We will convene together for a few moments about your situation."

Keira and Ngema left the council chambers for a few minutes. They were summoned back in quickly.

"Keira, we have spoken and we have agreed to send two members of the council with you on the rescue mission," Sabe' said.

"Thank you, masters, who will be joining us?"

"Myself, and Elocin Trahkrik," Sabe' replied. He and Elocin stood up and strode over to Keira and Ngema and stood next to them. Master Ewan Nielson then spoke to them.

"You need to be very careful," he warned. "Malachor V is a dark planet. It is very possible that the temptation to resist the Dark Side with prove difficult once who get on the planet. It is also probable to say that Solin himself may have been influenced by the Dark Side while on the planet so you would do well to be cautious when you find him. May the force be with all of you and good luck in your mission."

The next day, the rescue team boarded a transport that was provided by the Jedi council that would take them all to Malachor V. When they were settled and the ship had entered hyperspace, the group met in around a large table and Keira discussed the plan.

"Alright, here's how it will go down: we have reason to believe that there is a Dark Jedi academy on the planet," she explained. "We will start there and search in the academy for Solin. We will all stay together unless something drastic happens. If we need to split up, Elocin, Y'not, and Bazila will stay together and the rest of us will go for Solin. Master Sabe', Ngema, and I will have the most influence over Solin if he has indeed been tempted by the Dark Side. Any questions?" Nobody responded. "Alright then, let's get some rest before we get to Malachor, we'll be there in about six hours and we will need plenty of rest."

The group left the table and proceeded to their own dormitories. Each of them slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing what they were about to meet….


	2. Discovery on Malachor V

The ship carrying the rescue team sent to find Solin Malice landed on Malachor V. The team exited the ship together, scanning around for any signs of life. While they looked around, Sabe' spotted what appeared to be a building of some sort.

"Look over there," he said pointing. "That's probably the Dark Jedi academy. Solin is most likely in there."

"Yes, I believe I can feel his presence," Elocin said wisely. "It would do us well to remain cautious and stick together while we are in there. Keira, do you think you will be able to use your Battle Meditation in there?"

"Not if there are swarms of Dark Jedi," Keira answered. "I find that the Battle Meditation is useless when there are so many of them in one area. However, I think with the six of us, there shouldn't be a problem."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to have Battle Mediation on our side," Elocin replied. "Okay, let's move in." Elocin turned to Y'not and Bazila. "You two, how are you planning on covering us?"

Because Y'not only communicated in his native Wookie language, Bazila spoke for the both of them.

"We each have two swords and a blaster rifle and blaster pistol on backup," she answered. "Y'not also has brute strength and can tear most enemies to shreds with very little effort."

Y'not growled proudly. Elocin spoke again. "Very good, now let's stop talking and get inside that temple."

With that, the group made their way towards the temple. When they reached the front doors, they found the door was sealed shut. The four Jedi walked closer to the door and lifted their hands up, concentrating heavily. Together, they slowly broke the door, breaking it apart far enough for them to enter the building. They entered the temple and were immediately surrounded by a large group of Dark Jedi. The Jedi smiled and ignited their lightsabers, Keira's blue, Ngema's Magenta, Sabe's yellow, and Elocin's orange. Y'not and Bazila quickly drew their swords and the rescue group attacked the Dark Jedi. Elocin fought close to Y'not and Bazila and noticed that they were taking down Dark Jedi a lot faster than the rest of them. Within minutes, all the Dark Jedi that had surrounded them lay dead. The Jedi deactivated their lightsabers, but kept them held.

"I had a feeling that would happen," Sabe' said. "But, we can't linger here for too long, we've got to keep moving if we are going to find Solin."

The group then proceeded down the hallway. As they made their way deeper and deeper into the academy, they found several more swarms of Dark Jedi. They killed each Dark Jedi that confronted them in quick, small battles. After they defeated the tenth wave of Dark Jedi, Keira spoke.

"I can sense that we are getting closer to Solin," she said. "I think we only have one more room to cross before we find him. I also sense that there is something, some barrier we will have to overcome in the next room. Are you all prepared to keep going?" The group nodded. "Okay, then let's move."

They opened the door leading to the next room. The door behind them closed and they ran toward the other door at the end, which happened to be open. When they got close to the door, it suddenly shut. They stopped running and turned around as they heard someone laughing and approaching footsteps. A man, wearing red robes of the Dark Jedi was walking toward them, laughing hysterically and clapping as though he were congratulating them.

"Very good, my friends," he said in a dark voice. "You've made it this far trying to get to your friend, well done."

"Who are you?" Keira demanded.

"I? I am Lord Tobos, third in command to Lord Nacluv."

"Where's Solin?" Sabe' asked.

"Your friend is in the next room," Tobos answered. "However, I will not allow you to pass."

"You won't have to," Elocin said, igniting her lightsaber. "You three!" she shouted to Sabe', Keira, and Ngema, "Get to Solin, go!" With a wave of her hand, she opened the door to the next chamber and then force-pushed Tobos back. Sabe', Keira, and Ngema ran out of the room and Elocin shut the door behind them. She, Y'not, and Bazila then cautiously approached Tobos, who was slowly getting up.

"Excellent work, Jedi," he laughed. "You may have let your friends pass through, but they won't survive the next chamber."

"Oh, I sense that they will," Elocin replied, smiling. "They have survived your master before and will do so again."

Tobos cackled. "Oh, he's not in there, Jedi. Your friend Solin is in there, waiting for them. He's turned over to our side and is ready to prove himself to our master, Lord Nacluv." With that, Tobos quickly drew out his own lightsaber and ignited a crimson red blade. With a battle cry, he leapt forward and started attacking Elocin who blocked all of his attacks. Y'not and Bazila drew their swords and started trying to attack Tobos from behind. Tobos laughed again. "You think you can defeat me?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sabe', Keira, and Ngema made their way into the next chamber. They walked down a narrow walkway toward the center of the room, which they guessed was the very heart of the academy they were in. As they approached the center, they noticed a hooded figure, clad in a black cloak, sitting there mediating. When they reached the figure, he stood up and turned around, lowering his hood. It was Solin.<p>

"Solin! Are you okay?"

Solin laughed, but it was not the laugh they used to hear from him. Instead, it was an evil laugh, full of hatred and malice.

"Of course I'm okay, Keira."

"What have they done to you?" Sabe asked.

"They didn't do anything to me, it was Vulcan who convinced me to turn to the Dark Side."

"No, Solin, tell me it's not true!" Ngema cried.

"Yes it's true, I am no longer a Jedi," Solin replied. With that, he raised his hand and blasted force lightning at Keira, knocking her to her feet. She lay on the ground in agony for a few minutes before getting back up again. "You see? If I was a Jedi, I would never have done that."

"But Solin," Sabe' said. "You know what you are doing is wrong, you can sill come back to the Light Side."

"No, my former master. I don't know that what I'm doing is wrong. I think it's right. And now, I am going to prove myself to Vulcan by killing you!" Solin shouted before throwing off his cloak and drawing out a lightsaber. Keira noticed that it was the same lightsaber he had as a Jedi and guessed right before he ignited it that the blade had changed. Solin ignited a blood red blade before letting out a bellow of fury and leaping toward his former comrades. The Jedi quickly ignited their lightsabers and dropped into battle stances. Solin aimed for Keira who easily blocked his attack and pushed him back with her body weight.

* * *

><p>Back in the chamber outside, Elocin, Y'not, and Bazila continued to fight Tobos valiantly. Tobos was equal in power to all three of them on his own and didn't seem to be wearing down at all. In one swift move, he kicked Elocin over and then faced Bazila and Y'not. Quickly, he force-pushed Y'not back as far as he could and advanced on Bazila. Bazila defended herself against Tobos, but started wearing down quickly. Elocin got back on her feet and advanced on the Dark Lord. Tobos then swung his lightsaber and made contact with Bazila's leg, causing her to fall to the ground. Y'not howled in rage and ran toward Tobos, both his swords raised to kill. Tobos turned toward Y'not and lifted a hand in a choking matter. Y'not stopped, dropped his swords and clutched his throat - Tobos was force choking him.<p>

Elocin then caught Tobos' attention by speaking to him. "Tobos!" he turned to face her, still choking Y'not. "Dodge this!" With a wave of her hand, she flung a table at Tobos who jumped out of the way to avoid it.

"You filthy Jedi!" Tobos shrieked, and started advancing on Elocin. He didn't notice that Y'not had quickly recovered and was slowly and stealthily following him. Elocin smiled and deactivated her lightsaber. Tobos raised his and smiled his evil smile. "Do you give up, do you want me to kill you now?"

"No, you won't be able to," Elocin said, laughing now.

"What do-" Tobos started, but before he could finish, Y'not had grabbed him from behind. The Wookie growled in anger as he lifted the struggling Tobos off his feet. Tobos dropped his lightsaber and made to use a force power against Y'not but Y'not quickly wrapped his hand around Tobos' neck, returning the favor of being chocked. Bazila got up with help from Elocin and limped over to Y'not who cooed at the sight of his partner. Y'not kept Tobos held by the throat until he fainted and then dropped him.

* * *

><p>Solin continued his attack on his former friends. Even with their own individual powerful talents, Keira's fighting skills, Ngema's command over the force, and Sabe's combination of the two, the Jedi were still almost nothing in power compared to him. Solin then quickly kicked over Sabe' and turned his attention to his former apprentice and her own apprentice. He laughed evilly and force-pushed Ngema far back, knocking her against a wall. He then leaped toward Keira who put up a vicious counter-attack. The two fought one-on-one while Sabe' ran over to Ngema and helped her up. Suddenly, Keira kicked Solin in the chest and knocked him back, sending his lightsaber flying ten feet from him. Keira then pointed her blade at Solin's throat. Ngema and Sabe' relit their lightsabers and stood next to Keira, their blades pointed at Solin. Solin had a panicked look upon his face.<p>

"Now Solin," Keira said. "You will come with us and turn away from the Dark Side forever!"

Solin laughed again. "No," he said in his most evil voice. "No, no, no, YOU WILL FAIL!" With that, he unleashed a wave of the force and pushed the three Jedi all across the room. He then quickly grabbed his lightsaber and ran along the pathway leading to the adjacent corridor. The Jedi quickly recovered, lit their lightsabers, and ran after Solin, using force speed to try and catch up with him. Solin blasted open the door with an almost lazy wave of his hand and ran into the corridor. He saw Tobos lying on the ground and noticed Elocin and her companions. Quickly, he force-pushed all of them out of his way with one movement of his hand and ran to Tobos. He kicked Tobos awake, who jumped up instantly, calling his own lightsaber to him. A red cloud of smoke then appeared around Solin and Tobos, signaling that they were going to force-apparate out. Solin then shouted, "WE'LL MEET AGAIN, MY OLD FRIENDS!" as Sabe', Keira, and Ngema ran into the room. He then laughed again and disappeared with Tobos.

Sabe', Keira, and Ngema came to a halt right as Solin disappeared. "NOOOOOOO!" Keira screamed.

"It's okay, Keira," Elocin said. "We now know what's become of Solin and we can try to stop him and turn him back with the approval of the council to go after him."

"But he won't turn back!" Keira cried.

"Don't say that, Keira," Sabe' said soothingly. "There is always hope for anyone who has turned to the Dark Side, even someone delved so deep in it as Solin or Vulcan."

"Now, we must move," Elocin said. "We have to get out of here and report to the council what we found. I also what to report to them that I have found two possible candidates to join our Order," she finished, gesturing at Y'not and Bazila. "These two have shown strength equal to many on the Jedi Council and they would both prove to be valuable assets. Now, let's move out."

The group left the academy, not encountering any Dark Jedi along the way. When Ngema pointed this out, Sabe' offered an explanation.

"Solin will have sent a message to them, ordering them all to get out while we stayed in the building," he explained. "It is likely that he fears all of our powers against him and that's why he escaped with Tobos."

They made their way toward their ship. Once on board, Sabe' advised everyone to relax and heal any injuries they had. Keira went back to her room and sat down on her bed. As she sat down, she thought about what might happen to Solin if they met again and wondered if it was possible that he could be saved….


	3. Tensions in the Senate

Senator Hatt Mobbs of Naboo, the former King, stood outside the senate chambers, waiting to be admitted into the chambers for the meeting to start. Mobbs himself had asked the Chancellor, Nvled Jear, former Senator of Naboo whom Mobbs replaced, to call for a special session of the Senate regarding the war against Malastare and its followers. Mobbs stood in his elegant black robes, a sign of the shallow mood he felt about the progress made in the war. Standing next to him was Captain Menousek; his personal bodyguard who left the service of the royal palace after Mobbs' term was up in order to continue serving his close friend. Menousek was wearing his white fighting outfit that was so different from Mobbs' robes, it would be hard for passerby to believe that they worked together. After waiting outside in the senate hall for a few moments, all of the Senators were admitted into the senate chambers. Mobbs and Menousek took their place on the Naboo Senatorial platform. Once all of the senators and their aides were seated, they waited in silence as Chancellor Jear's platform rose from the Chancellor's office. Nvled Jear was wearing elegant robes of blue and was accompanied by his usual two aides. His platform finished rising and he addressed the senators.

"Delegates of the Senate, welcome," he said in his powerful voice. "I have called for this special session of the Senate at the request of the honorable senator from Naboo, Hatt Mobbs. He wants to address all of us on a matter he considers to be of utmost importance. The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo at this time."

Mobbs stood and activated his platform. It carried him out in front of the Chancellor so the entire Senate could see him. He addressed the entire Senate while focusing most of his attention on Jear.

"Supreme Chancellor and my fellow delegates of the Senate," he spoke in a loud voice that carried throughout the Senate Chambers. "I have come to you to ask for your help in something that I feel should be addressed and decided this very day. I formally ask you, my fellow representatives of the Republic, to move for a vote of more Jedi involvement in the war." At this, several cries of outburst erupted, but Mobbs plowed on. "I feel that the time has come for this necessary movement in the war and it will help out movement greatly."

The outcries from the Senators continued after Mobbs' speech. Jear's aide that was sitting on his right called for order before the talking subsided. Jear then stood up to address Mobbs.

"Senator Mobbs, you know full well while the Senate has voted to continue to keep the Jedi directly out of combat unless Dark Jedi are involved," he said calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Mobbs replied irritably. "Why don't you tell me why that is?"

"We need as much protection here on Coruscant as possible," Jear explained coolly. "If too many Jedi get directly involved in the world, it would mean there is not enough protection here in the Capital for all of us here in this room."

"Less protection here would be a small price to pay if we can save thousands of innocent lives on other planets that are in this Republic," Mobbs exclaimed. "We need to have the Jedi become directly involved in all battles now, even those without Dark Jedi!

"Very well," Jear replied pleasantly. "I now turn to the rest of the Senate on deciding this matter. Those in favor of getting more Jedi involvement in the war, please raise your hands."

About ten percent of the Senate raised their hands, including Mobbs. Mobbs glared around at all of the Senate, as though that would convince them to vote otherwise.

"And those of you against more Jedi involvement, please raise your hands."

The majority of the Senate raised their hands. After considering Mobbs for a moment, the Chancellor added his vote to the count. Mobbs continued glaring at the Senate and had a look of pure hatred on his face when he looked at Jear.

"It seems that the Senate has voted once again to keep Jedi out of this conflict unless Dark Jedi are involved with the fighting. Now if there is anything else…" Jear said and without warning, Mobbs' bitter feelings about the vote exploded.

"YOU FOOLS," he screamed. "I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THE DARK JEDI ARE GOING TO BE STAYING OUT OF THIS WAR FROM NOW ON! YOU WILL ALL RUE THIS DAY!"

Jear then shouted over Mobbs, which was impressive because Mobbs' shrieks were being heard outside the Senate Chambers.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, SENATOR!" he shouted. Mobbs stopped speaking and sat down in his platform, still glaring at Jear. "Now," Jear continued in his normal voice. "Unless there is anything else, this meeting is now adjourned."


	4. Assault on the Jedi Temple

Solin's rescue team approached the Jedi Council chambers. They were admitted instantly and stood before the council while Sabe' explained everything that happened. As Sabe' reported their failure, Ngema had an uneasy feeling growing inside of her. She kept glancing outside at the window, which was noticed by master Liam Park. When Sabe' finished explaining what happened on Malachor V, he addressed her.

"What is it, Ngema?" he asked.

"I have a really bad feeling," she replied nervously. "I feel like something terrible is about to happen."

"That's probably just the aftershock of what you discovered on Malachor V," Park said, dismissively. He then spoke to the rest of the rescue team. "Well, since we now know that Solin has turned to the Dark Side, we can send a team of Jedi to go after him and try to turn him back and-"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, making the chambers shake. Once everyone regained their composure, Keira ran over to the window and looked down on an awful sight. A large ship had landed outside the Jedi Temple and thousands and thousands of Dark Jedi were marching toward the temple doors, which had been blown apart. In front of the approaching Dark Jedi walked a hooded figure that had their lightsaber ignited. Keira recognized the figure's walk immediately.

"It's Solin," she cried to the rest of the party. The council stood up out of their chairs and rushed over to the window and looked down on the incoming army.

"Oh no," Ewan Nielson exclaimed. "It's an entire army of Dark Jedi! We must warn the rest of the temple and get down there and sort out this mess, all of us!"

The council rushed out of the chambers, all of them extracted their lightsabers and igniting them. Once the council had left, the rescue team heard Nielson's voice, magnified to a thousand times louder than normal.

"JEDI KNIGHTS, THERE IS AN APPROACHING DARK JEDI ARMY MAKING ITS WAY TO THE TEMPLE! YOU MUST ARM YOURSELVES AND PREPARE TO HOLD OFF THE ARMY! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL!"

Sabe' then reached for his lightsaber and ignited it.

"We should go, the council will need our help, especially if Solin is involved," he said.

Elocin and Ngema joined Sabe' and lit their own weapons. Bazila and Y'not drew their swords and looked prepared to fight. Keira however, remained still.

"Keira, we can use this opportunity to turn Solin back, we need your help."

Keira nodded and lit her icy blue lightsaber. Together, the team left the chambers and made their way toward the entrance of the Jedi Temple. They reached the entrance, but were too late. The Dark Jedi army had already breached the entrance and was storming into the Jedi Temple. Solin led the way through the entrance hall, killing any Jedi who got in his way. Suddenly, Solin froze and raised his hand, signaling the rest of the army to stop as well. The Jedi council then burst through the doors Solin was intending to cross to continue the march into the temple. They ran forward, lightsabers raised.

"NOW!" Solin shouted to the army. The army broke out of its marching formation and immediately spread out throughout the room and started fighting with the council members. The rescue team watched as every member of the council was taken down within seconds. Keira noticed that Solin had disappeared from the fighting and guessed that he had gone through the doors the council had came in to continue the onslaught of Jedi. She pointed this out to Sabe' who then shouted for everyone to follow him.

They made their way through the doors and met a gruesome discovery as they walked the halls of the temple: hundreds of Jedi lay dead in pools of blood, many of whom still had their lightsabers on their hilts; Solin didn't even give them fighting chances. Keira noted that none of the younglings were among the bodies littering the floor meaning that someone had seen to it that they, at least, made it out of the temple before the onslaught. The group then approached the hallway leading to the council chambers. They saw Solin fighting two Jedi; one with a blue lightsaber, the other with a green. He quickly dispatched of the Jedi he was fighting and then turned to face the group. Solin smiled and slowly advanced on the group. Suddenly, a figure clad in hooded blue robes approached Solin from behind. The figure ignited a gold lightsaber and lifted his hand and blasted force lightning at Solin, who was thrown backwards by the attack, crashing into a wall. The figure then lowered his hood. It was Nvled Jear, the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Jear," Solin said, clearly impressed with the Chancellor's move. "I had no idea you possessed powers of the force."

"Oh yes," Jear replied. "I was trained as a Jedi and took on the role of Jedi Knight twenty years ago. You never saw me in the temple because after I was made a Jedi Knight, the council allowed me to start my political career, something I had been wanting to do for a long time."

"I see," Solin said thoughtfully. "Well, you used force lightning on another person as an attack, you must be a servant of the Dark Side?"

"No, I used the attack merely to turn your attention away from your friends over there."

"Very well then, I'll just have to kill you first before I take care of my former comrades!" Solin then leapt up and attacked Jear, who easily blocked the attack.

The Chancellor put up a vicious counter attack to all of Solin's moves. Solin kept attempting to use force attacks against Jear, but the Chancellor was too quick for him and he had to block the Chancellor's powerful attacks. After being pushed back into a wall, Solin staggered and decided to change tactics, using his words as a weapon instead of his lightsaber.

"You've done well, Chancellor," he chided. "You would be a great asset to the Order of the Sith Lords. Join us and you will be spared."

"And what happens to the rest of the Jedi?" Jear demanded.

Solin laughed. "Once you're a Sith, you will no longer care about the filthy Jedi!"

"Then, I will never join!" The chancellor then attacked Solin again. Solin was caught off guard and barely dodged a slash from Jear that would have taken off his right arm. Jear then unleashed a barrage of attacks on Solin who required a lot of effort successfully block all of the attacks. The Chancellor appeared to be using force speed now and Solin began wearing down. Again, he tried to tempt Nvled.

"Very good, Jear," he said in a tired voice. "I can sense that the Dark Side is just moments from completely consuming you. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete!"

The chancellor laughed. "You actually think I'm actually using the emotions of the Dark Side? Oh ho! I'm using them in the lightsaber form; I'm putting all of the dark energy into the lightsaber, which is why it's moving a lot faster than you. I also pride myself on being a master of force speed which, when used with this lightsaber form, is very deadly against any opponent, even one who is considered faster on the Dark Side."

"Even with that power on your side, you are no match for the power of the Dark Side, Chancellor!" Solin shouted, leaping up and attempting to impale Jear, who easily blocked the attack. They then continued their battle. Solin, out of desperation, started using force powers against Jear who successfully prevented him from doing it each time. Quick as a flash, Jear leapt up and landed behind Solin, who was distracted by the sudden movement and didn't turn around in time for the Chancellor to kick him over, sending him flying through the room; his lightsaber landed about twenty feet away from him. Jear then slowly advanced on Solin, who had collapsed on the ground, his lightsaber pointed down at Solin.

"Your rein of evil ends now!" he shouted.

"No, no, no, YOU WILL DIE!" Solin shrieked before unleashing a powerful blast of force lightning at the chancellor. Jear quickly raised his lightsaber and blocked the attack. The lightning appeared to be reflecting off the lightsaber and back into Solin, who started convulsing on the ground. After a few moments, the lightning stopped and Solin slumped over, his breathing raspy. The Chancellor deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to Solin, examining him. He then turned around and made to walk away when Solin let out a burst of laughter and screamed "JEDI FOOL!" before unleashing another force lightning attack. The lightning struck the Chancellor, who was blasted off his feet and thrown into the air. Solin then got back up and started laughing at the Chancellor, who was stirring feebly on the ground.

"You actually thought I had given up didn't you? I just made it look like the lightning was attacking me, but in reality, I was making it disappear right before it hit me!" he laughed. Solin then called his lightsaber to him, activated it, and raised it to deliver the killing blow. However, Keira leapt forward and blocked his attack. Solin looked surprised, but pleased to see his former apprentice and a chance to fight her again. As Keira fought Solin, the Chancellor got back up and relit his blade. Seeing he was back up, Solin force-pushed Keira back and faced the Chancellor again. Jear kept up his vicious counterattack against Solin, who was still having trouble blocking all of the attacks. Solin then blocked an attack by the Chancellor and kicked him in the chest, sending him backward. Jear's lightsaber deactivated in his hand and he fell to the ground. Solin ran up to him and the Chancellor acted quickly and tripped Solin over him and stood back up to continue fighting. Solin then let out a bellow of fury and unleashed a powerful force wave that sent everyone in the room except himself staggering backward. Solin then jumped over the Chancellor who had fallen again and ran towards the steps, intending to leave the room.

The group quickly recovered and ran after Solin, the Jedi igniting their lightsabers and Y'not and Bazila drawing their swords. As the chased Solin, they noticed he was heading back toward the entrance.

"He's trying to escape, stop him!" Keira shouted.

They then sped up their running in a vain attempt to stop Solin escaping. However, as they did so, Solin's voice went ringing through the halls of the temple just like master Nielson's had.

"RETREAT. RETREAT. THE JEDI ARE COUNTERATTACKING. WE MUST RETURN TO THE BASE!" Solin's voice echoed.

The Dark Jedi army was then seen running toward the entrance of the temple where their ship was waiting. About half of them that had marched into the temple earlier remained. The Jedi who were chasing Solin then used force speed to catch up with him. However, before they could reach the doors after the last Dark Jedi had left, the ray shields were suddenly activated in front of them. They quickly stopped before crashing into the shield and saw Solin running to catch up with his army, having been the one who activated the shields. They watched in agony as the Dark Jedi boarded the ship and prepared it for take off. Suddenly, Keira turned and ran towards the takeoff center. The rest of the group then quickly followed her.

"Keira, what are you doing?" Sabe' asked.

"We're going to follow them," she shouted back. "They have a place where ships can land if the shields are down and I want to get on the ship! We are going to take Solin back and he will take us to Vulcan where I can get my revenge on him!"

"Revenge? What do you mean?"

"He took my master and turned him into something he is not," Keira answered, reaching the hangar and quickly selecting a ship that they ran to. "I'm going to get on that ship and bring back my master, the master that trained me to be a Jedi and then I will have him take us to Vulcan."

They reached the ship Keira had picked out and quickly got on board it. Y'not and Bazila, classically trained pilots, headed for the cockpit and fired up the engines. The rest of them made their way toward the sitting area of the ship and sat down together. Before anyone could say anything, the Chancellor piped up.

"I think that Senator Mobbs may be a spy for them, Solin, I mean," he said.

"What do you mean?" Sabe' asked.

"During the last session of the senate, he mentioned that he had knew for a fact that the Dark Jedi would no longer be involved with the war, and it looked like he was right. I don't think it was mere coincidence that the day after he said that, the Jedi Temple was attacked by an entire army of Dark Jedi."

The rest of the Jedi considered this for a moment before Elocin spoke up. "I think that once we have Solin back amongst us, he will be able to tell us whether or not it is true that Mobbs is indeed working with the Dark Jedi."

Ngema added, "If it is true that he is working with them, he will have to removed from office and taken before the Senate."

"Yes," the Chancellor said. "However, I won't be able to help you in that respect. None in the Senate know that I am a Jedi except for my aides so I will have to keep up the act that I am merely a politician."

"Very well then," Sabe' said. "We will take it upon ourselves to arrest Mobbs if necessary. It is safe to say that we could be the only survivors of that attack on the Temple. There are other Jedi and other councils spread throughout the galaxy, but they won't be able to help us in time. I also think that Solin should not be there to arrest him, if he is a member of the Dark Order, it is likely the temptation to use the Dark Side will be too much for him. Now, we must wait for our pilots to reach the ship Vulcan is on."

As if on cue, Y'not and Bazila entered the meeting room.

"The ship is on autopilot and I programmed it to follow Solin's ship until his ship comes to a stop. We will then pilot the ship into the hanger so we can do what is needed," Bazila explained.

"Very good," Elocin said. "Now, since there is no more Jedi Council on Coruscant, I have the authority as a former member of the Council to initiate you two into the order. Are you two prepared to join the Jedi?" Bazila and Y'not nodded. "Very well then, come here." They walked up to her and she put a hand over each of their chests and closed her eyes. After doing this for a few moments, Bazila and Y'not seemed to light up in front of them all and all three of them were lifted off their feet. A few minutes later, they landed smoothly back on the ground and Elocin stepped back from them.

"What just happened?" Bazila asked.

"I have just transferred some of my powers into each of you. You two now have the ability to use the force and I was able to make it so the two of you can use the force at the level of a typical Jedi Knight. Now, do you both swear to uphold the principles of the Jedi and use the force for knowledge and defense, and never for attack?" Bazila and Y'not nodded.

"Then you are now officially Jedi. Here," Elocin added, drawing out two lightsabers for the both of them. "I took these from the Temple as we were leaving and you two can now use them until you are able to construct your own. Now, I suggest we all center ourselves in the Force until the time comes for us to get on Solin's ship.

They all sat down on the floor, meditating. As Keira did so, she wondered how much it was going to take to turn Solin back to the Light Side and whether or not she would have the strength to do it herself…

A/n: This is the end of part two! I finished it much earlier than I thought I would! I'm going to start outlining part three as soon as possible so stayed tuned for it. I plan on being finished sometime before the summer is over, keep reading!


End file.
